


Remotely Wrestling

by LizzyBerry



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Ultimate Series [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Broken Promises, Censorship, Gen, Hatred, King Dedede Vs. King K. Rool, Money, Pointless fights, Rage against the TV, Slice of Life, Smash Mansion, Stupidity, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Television, The Original 12, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBerry/pseuds/LizzyBerry
Summary: King Dedede and King K. Rool have had ludicrous beef since he came into the tournament, but this fight takes it onto a whole new level! Well, sort of. After countless fights over the Smash Mansion TV remote, they decide to settle things with a wrestling match - only a buff fiery tiger and a short boxing champion get to brawl for them, while Falco places bets, on the victory, however, it does cause drama among the other fighters.... WHO WILL WIN?





	1. Chapter 1

_This story begins in the Ultimate World of Smash, (Smash Bros. Ultimate) also known as the World of Light, or the 5th World. All the fighters had just transitioned from the Fourth World (Sm4sh) for a new tournament, with some old faces, and some new ones. As they battle and train throughout their time in the Smash Universe, created by the mysterious Master Hand, they discover that living in This World isn't all about fighting, and they start to develop new friendships and rivalries, and everyone works together in the toughest or simplest of situations…. But they don't have to like it! After their experiences in the World of Melee and the World of Brawl, they take on a new world! Here, we see the fighters' life in the Ultimate World, whether they're fighting or not._

_This story takes place in the so-called Smash Mansion, where the fighters reside, The Wii Fit Studio, and the Boxing Ring Stage._

* * *

 

It was just another day of rest in the Smash Mansion.

Well, for some, not all. Most of the fighters had gone to other stages or the Training area to spar with each other for the Ultimate Tourney.

Other fighters like Princess Peach, King K. Rool, Lucina, Falco and King Dedede happened to be resting in the Smash Mansion Common Room, "watching" television (I'll get onto that). The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom along with the Princess of Ylisse were working on a new medieval princess-inspired outfit that Peach had wanted to make, for like, FOREVER. Lucina, not knowing crap about fashion or whatever (I can see why, she doesn't dress like royalty) reluctantly agreed on helping Peach with the dress. Both girls took up a big space of the Common Room, so now there where bits of ribbons and fake diamonds and cotton all over their side of the room.

I guess R.O.B will clean it later.

But this is were the trouble STARTS. I mean, what kind of story would I be writing without any sort of beef or shenanigans around the Ultimate World?

They were both at it _again._ King Dedede and King K. Rool were both yet again squabbling like a baby alligator and penguin for the TV remote. APPARENTLY it was a big deal for them, however, for the other fighters, it wasn't.

You see, ever since that terrible incident with the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland that involved him...um... "impersonating" King K. Rool in front of Donkey and Diddy Kong, those two have been at it ever since. They've been screwing with each other left, right and centre, to disgusting insults about each other, to full-scale cat fights. They've hated each other for so long, I think K. Rool might even hate _Dedede_ more than he hates the Kongs.

Even though the whole roster had gotten so used to Dedede and K. Rool's stupid little fights, they still try and intervene, but nothing has ever worked.

Donkey Kong, King Bowser (King Dedede's best friend) and Wario find it rather amusing. However, Mario has told them not to encourage the two troublemakers, for the sake of the Tournament and Master Hand's rules.

"EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. They-a fight over-eh, nothing! They'll-a find themselves out of the-a Ultimate World, if they're-a not-eh, careful!" the red plumber had scolded.

Well, Mario, Dedede and K. Rool have been at it since the Kremling Kommander nearly gave King Dedede severe brain damage sooo...there doesn't seem to be time where one of them will be waving a white flag soon!

Dedede and K. Rool continued to squabble over the stupid remote, pulling it back and forth, and slapping each other's faces. Well, Dedede was the one who started it this time, as he snatched the remote from him first.

"Oi! Give that back! You - had - it - yesterday, you great big fat brute!" Rool growled between slaps, in his grizzly British accent.

"I only had dis thing for like, 1 hour! Surely dat ain't enough for lil' ol' me!" Dedede shot back, in his brash Southern-American accent.

Princess Peach, Lucina and Falco sighed and rolled their eyes at them.

"Here we go again!" Lucina said in a monotone voice, without looking up from her work (I told you they're used to it!).

"Great, all of the channels on at the _same time_!" Falco huffed. As they fought, they were repeatedly changing all the channels by accident, resulting in a Game show/news/cooking/talk show/documentary combo.

After a few minutes, King Dedede proved victorious over the television remote, and won the tug of war. He'd smirked triumphantly at K. Rool while he changed the channel to whatever he wanted to watch.

" _Oh_ , so, _that's_ how you wanna play?" the Kremling Kommander scoffed.

He wasn't done yet! He got up from the purple velvet sofa, and deliberately stood in front of the giant, Plasma screen television to block Dedede's way.

" _Now_ , whaddya gonna do?" He sneered at him.

That. Does. It. Dedede snarled in his head.

The penguin king stood up from the sofa, and snapped the TV off with the remote, and there was a tense, frosty silence as they glared at each other.

**THIS WAS IT. "THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN"!**

(And even Falco and the two princesses didn't even seem to care.)

Dedede and Rool narrowed their eyes at each other, wriggled their fingers and stretched their arms to get ready to wrestle each other. You know, like in one of those cowboy films. Minus the tumbleweed. Oh, and the hats. Dedede went to try and crack his knuckles like some tough guy, but failed miserably unlike his rival.

They even both preceded to crack their necks at the same time.

Hearing the announcer/Master Hand's voices in their heads, they waited for the countdown to settle this..

**3...2...1... _GO!_**

**"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** they roared and lunged towards each other in slow motion and started an all-out brawl, over a stupid channel changer.

And so, the battle begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, where were we last time...?

Oh yeah. King K. Rool and King Dedede were at it again.

* * *

**"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** they roared and lunged towards each other in slow motion and started an all-out brawl, over a stupid channel changer.

During this affair, Princess Peach and Lucina looked at each other and shrugged, and continued with the medieval gown they had to work on, not the slightest bit interested in who would be victorious. While Falco, was like, in full support of their foolishness: "Go on! Punch him in the face! Kick his..." you get the idea.

Above all, were K. Rool and Dedede's screams:

**"ARRRRGH! I HATE YA'LL, KING K. ROOL!"**

**"GIMME THAT THING!"**

**"UNHAND ME!"**

**"I WANT THAT REMOTE!"**

**"YA'LL ARE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MAH ROCKET HAMMER ON MEH!"**

**"I HATE BOTH GIANT MONKEYS AND PENGUINS!"**

**"WELL, I HATE GIANT 'GATORS!"**

Fascinating stuff.

Anyway, them two were literally rolling on the floor, scratching each other's faces, and in other parts of their bodies which I won't mention, seeing that this story is for General Audiences, after all. Dedede and K. Rool's screams echoed throughout the Mansion like sirens (Princess Peach and Lucina weren't even bothered by all this).

Donkey Kong and King Bowser walked past the Common Room, and remarked at the situation,

"They at it again?" Bowser asked the ape.

"Seems like it." DK replied.

While all this is happening, Original Members Mario Mario (yep, that's his full name) and the Hero of the Wild/Time (or whatever!) were sat in the fancy Smash Mansion Conference Room, going through the Tournament schedule as well as the rules and regulations for the Ultimate World and the Mansion itself. They could also clearly hear K. Rool and Dedede's screams and mentions of some extremely rude words that I decline to repeat.

* * *

 

***BREAK***

The Smash Committee (a.k.a the Original 12, The Perfect Attendance Crew, the Starter 12, Master Hand's advisors, The First 12) act like the assistant leaders/confidantes, to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who are responsible for the Ultimate World's existence, and the traditional tournaments for the last 20 years. These special fighters were the very first participants in the First Tournament way back in 1999 at the First World. Since then, Master Hand treats them like they were born with silver spoons in their mouths (that's why for years, all the other fighters always complain and whinge why they get the "soft treatment").

They're in charge of everything that goes on in the Mansion, and what goes on in the tournament. Master Hand helps and guides them in doing so, but _he's_ the big boss, so he has to make the **BIG** decisions like who gets a place in the Ultimate Tourney, or who loses a place (King K. Rool or King Dedede will be next if they carry on like this!).

On rare occasions or emergencies, the Committee often choose fighters in the roster to work with them for the rest of the month. Currently, it's Isabelle, Villager's secretary which I understand. That doggy works her BUTT off while she's not in the Mansion, anyway! Others who have had the role were the Goddess of Light Palutena, Princess Peach and Ridley ( **no one talks about the last person who I just said who was in charge anymore. Needless to say, Samus went and... no, it's too dreadful. DEFINITELY NOT for a story for General Audiences.** )

Here are the Members of the Original Committee:

PRIMARY: **Mario Mario, Link (Breath of the Wild), Donkey Kong III, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby & Fox McCloud**

SECONDARY: **Luigi Mario, Ness, Captain Falcon & Jigglypuff**

Though, personally, Kirby is the big daddy because...

He succ

He brawl

But most importantly...

**He saved them all**

***END BREAK***

Link and Mario ate nice Smash ball shaped cookies and sipped tea (specially made the plumber's almost-girlfriend) as they worked, only to be interrupted by the Goddess of Light Palutena who entered through the fancy automatic door to address the situation in the Common Room.

"Link, Mario, There appears to be an altercation between the Kremling King and the King of Dreamland in the Common Room," she announced.

 _Like-a that's-a anything, eh, new,_ Mario groaned in his head.

"Hmm, shouldn't they-a be, eh, training? It-a must be-a TV time for, eh, them," Mario said out loud casually, while the Hylian warrior nodded. He and Link continued to file through the old documents.

You can clearly see that Mario and Link are clearly unfazed by this whole matter. Yes, it's been that long! Lady Palutena hasn't been catching up with everything, because she questioned Link and Mario's authority.

"Soooooo... _When_ exactly are you going to intervene?!" she shrugged.

Both Originals looked at each other and sighed.

"Right about..."

They both took a one last big bite of their cookies and gulped down their hot drinks calmly, and remained in their seats for a few seconds.

"...NOW!" they yelled, and both legged it to the Common Room.

The two crazy idiots had been at it for about 3 minutes straight, screaming and pushing each other, Luckily, the Originals and Palutena came to stop it.

 **"HEY-A, GUYS! CHILL! CHILL! YO, MAMA FRICKIN' MIA!"** Mario screamed while he pulled King Dedede back (as he struggled to break free like some sort of toddler) from almost strangling K. Rool while Link and Palutena pushed the Kremling king back from scratching Dedede's face. The poor penguin already had a few red scars on his cheeks aside from a few other minor injuries.

The fight immediately dissipated, and both kings regained their composure and fixed their royal finery and adjusted their crowns on their heads.

"Now for the 20th TIME, do you guys _PROMISE_ not to fight each other ever again?" Link groaned.

"What do ya'll think we are? Animals?!" the King of Dreamland scoffed.

_Do you really want me to answer that question?_

Mario, Link and Palutena looked at each other briefly and back at them while the kings folded their arms and smiled innocently, but in their eyes they were both shooting each other down.

The two originals rolled their eyes and huffed. Link and Mario then proceeded to walk away from them, as the kings stood folding their arms and glared at each other.

Well, THAT was a dumb move, because like two seconds later, they both wanted to finish what they started, and continued to attack each other while Mario and Link tried to stop them while Falco cheered, etc, etc.

But it gets worse!

* * *

 "Can we all just FORGET about this LUDICROUS arguement, _PLEASE_?" Lady Palutena groaned, while she buried her face in her hands.

Later, after the wild animals had gotten tired of "watching televison" Palutena had orders from the Committee two get Dedede and K. Rool to get their acts together, because "you're a-frickin' goddess! If this-a doesn't eh, work, nothing will!" (In the words of Mario).

The animals and the Goddess of Light were sat at the Conference Room, with the kings sat across from each other and Palutena in the middle. They both didn't appreciate that the committee were practically trying to save their bacon (most importantly, their places in the Tournament) from Master Hand because as Mario said before, they'd have to pack their bags.

"IT AIN'T LUDI-WHAT! EVEREH TELLEH TIME YA'LL ALWAYS...!" Dedede hollered as he banged his fists on the table and stood up, all up in his arch-nemesis's face like spot cream.

"Me? _MEEE_? YOU RUIN _EVERYTHING_!" K. Rool shot back and did the same.

Then they actually blew raspberries at each other like how Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings would do. So childish.

The Goddess of Light just rolled her eyes at those two.

"Goodness gracious!" she whined. "All this foolishness over a stupid channel changer! We've had many incidents to deal with involving the both of you in the since day one, but has got to be worst we've ever had to deal with. Besides, I'd never get into a fight over something so... trivial!"

"That's 'cos 'ya'll are a sad, lonleh ol' magical ladeh who don't know who has no one to fight wid!" King Dedede snarled and pulled a face, while King K. Rool smirked.

" **Don't make me smite you.** " Palutena smiled kindly, but you had seen that look in her eyes, she wanted to blast a Black Hole laser in Dedede's face.

The King of Dreamlead felt uneasy at that.

"Anyway..." Palutena brought out two pieces of A2 paper, and two pens, (metallic purple, with the white Smash emblem embedded on it) and gave them to the kings.

"I'd like you two to do a little exercise. I want to to write down some things about each other." she explained.

"Easeh!" Dedede sneered and started scribbling down (his handwriting isn't the best. Actually, that's an understatement) his list.

"No sweat!" K. Rool grinned, and he began to do so.

"Ahem! _Nice_ things!" Palutena said sternly.

The kings grumbled internally and crossed out the possibly profane things they began to write about each other.

"You know, positive things. Despite your antagonistic status in your worlds, surely you must have some sense of optimism."

Rool and Dedede moaned like spoiled toddlers and banged their heads on the table and covered their faces. The stubbornness is strong on these ones...

"How _many_ positive things?" Rool asked.

"Ten."

" _TEN_?" they both shrieked.

The two monarchs looked up at each other. "We'll be here for **MONTHS!** " The kremling king screamed.

"Probableh until da tournament's _100th_ Anniversareh!"

Oh, sure, they could write ten of their very favourite foods of all time, but _this_? Never in a million years!

All this laziness was driving Palutena crazy, but she kept her cool.

"Okay, just one thing! SURELY YOU CAN MANAGE THAT!" she begged.

The animals still wouldn't co-operate. They made these fake weeping noises, with their faces still covered.

Last straw. "FINE! JUST _ONE_ THING! One, teeny, tiny, itty-bitty thing about each other! PLEASE! In fact, I never wanted to help you two in the first place! I had to do what the Committee asked! So please just write One. Little. _Thing_!" she ranted, almost on the verge of a breakdown.

The kings looked up at the pleading woman.

" _Then_ we can leave?" they asked in unison.

She nodded vigorously.

They sighed in relief. Looks as if they were safe... for now.

"Ya'll gold belleh armour dat ya'll wear... it's kinda cool, ish... it's Gut Check, ain't it?" Dedede scribbled.

"And one thing about Dedede?"

"Well, his sensitivity," K. Rool wrote, and the kings flashed these forced smiles at each other and pretended to giggle like posh gentlemen. It didn't last long, of course. As soon as they were finished, they practically threw their lists at Palutena, and sprinted towards the automatic door, which was failing to open. They pushed and struggled each other while trying to exit, but they could not, as they judging by their appearances, they gotta go see the Wii Fit Trainers for book a circuit training course or whatever.

"Stop that right now or you'll have to come back and complete the whole list of ten, _no matter how long it takes_!" Palutena threatened.

The Goddess's final smash seemed like the best option right now, than having to write out nice things about your worst enemy. K. Rool and Dedede smiled innocently at each other and bowed at each other, and exited the room sensibly. However, as soon as they left the room she could hear their stampeding feet rumble down the corridor.

Enemies forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm back with a new story, surrounding the beef between the Kremling Kommander and the King of Dreamland. I thought it was be super funny if the both of them downright hated each other because of the events of K. Rool's reveal trailer. Their ongoing fight gets totally out of hand and involves over a stupid channel changer.**
> 
> **Do you like my idea with the Original 12, being Master Hand's ambassadors? I sure other authors would've thought of it, but I think it's clever.**
> 
> **And when mentioning Kirby, I made reference to some really funny meme I once saw on my Instagram feed LOL.**
> 
> **Things are gonna get real intense soon, (I always say that!) so stay tuned.**
> 
> **PS. Happy 20th Anniversary to Super Smash Bros!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later, in Smash Mansion Office, (where all the important documents, files, and other profiles are kept) Smash Committee members Samus, Mario and Link were sorting out some files when Mr. Game & Watch asked them about the K. Rool and Dedede crisis.

In case you don't know, Mr. Game & Watch (a.k.a Mr G&W, GW, Game & Watch, Game, or Watch) is a two dimensional being, and despite him not really discussed or making appearances in the media, he is actually considered to be one of the most crucial fighters in the roster, as well as the Nintendo universe, mostly because he's the oldest. He loves to help others, although he can be a bit of a busybody at times. In fact, he was almost nominated a spot to work with the First 12, but a few haters shut him down. Pretty sad, seeing that he's quite insecure. Almost everyone forgets him!

*Mr. Game & Watch communicates using ringing sounds and beeps, but for some reason, EVERYONE understands him. Including the Pokemon! So here, He's not actually speaking English, it's a translation. With that said, let's get back...

* * *

 

" _Maybe, this is a good idea, guys. I'm pretty sure Lady Palutena's ideas will work!_ " he said optimistically.

The three ambassadors stopped their work, and stared at him briefly as if G&W was insane. They then looked at each other and sniggered before bursting into peals of laughter.

"It's natural! Triple D and K. Rool fight, G&W!" Samus chuckled.

"They _always_ have, since the prank," Link agreed.

"Always-a will!" Mario finished. "I-a always eh, thought that K. Rool would-be a constantly-a fighting the Kongs. Though, he-a did nearly, eh, killed Dedede..."

As Mr. Game and Watch listened, he looked outside the window which overlooked the the Ultimate World's battlefield.

_Could it be...?_

" _Oh yeah?_ " He asked smugly. " _Look outside._ "

The Originals couldn't believe their eyes:

The two measly monarchs, King Dedede and King K. Rool were doing the unspeakable. They were both strutting down the battlefield, their arms linked together while chatting and smiling at each other, all the way. Isabelle was also seen walking a safe distance behind them writing on a clipboard in her hands, observing their behaviour.

My first guess is that Palutena ditched the situation, and begged the Mayor's secretary to handle it.

Anyway, Mario, Link and Samus were still staring at the miracle outside the window, their eyes as big as Smash Balls, and their mouths wide open like Kirby inhaling opponents. They never thought this day would come. I bet Samus is the most surprised, because she'd never, ever ever hold Dark Samus or Ridley's hands like that (wait, what am I saying? DUH!).

As the kings walked, they quietly exchanged "sweet,"profane insults to each other. Well, that's a funny way of presenting their newfound "friendship". Although, it was actually another experiment that Isabelle decided to set them to see if they'd settle things with the remote.

"Ya'll are a walkin' bag o' ***crap*** King K. ***female dog***!" Dedede beamed sarcastically. "If I had mah way, I'd sort ya'll out!"

The Kremling King shot a look at the penguin as if he wanted to rip his heart out, but he regained his composure, and gave a forced smile, baring his sharp crocodile teeth.

"Why, thank you very much, King Dede ***nuts*** , I'd love to " ***bang*** you up sometime!" K. Rool replied happily.

King Dedede's left eye, started twitching repeatedly, and his pupils shrunk in quiet fury, and also gave his nemesis a forced smile.

"Oh, _yea_?" Dedede asked sweetly.

"Yeah," K. Rool replied nicely.

"Oh, yea?" Dedede almost growled.

"Yeah!" K. Rool snapped.

"Oh, YEA?" Dedede was raising his voice now.

"Yeah!"

"OH, _YEA_?"

" _YEEEEEAAAH_!" K. Rool screeched.

They had stopped linking arms, but they were still all up in each others faces in anger. Their "friendship" had only lasted for about 30 seconds.

Isabelle knew that this would happen.

"AHEM!" she cleared her throat and folded her arms and impatiently tapped her foot at them.

The rivals turned to look at the Shih Tzu and naively smiled at her, and immediately went back to strolling down the field with each other, as Isabelle smiled happily, as she thought her plan was working. But, they both had other ideas.

It looks as if Dedede and K. Rool had to take matters into their own hands, to resolve the TV remote crisis, but, they can't fight, just because!

"Sooooo... how we weh hava fight widout fightin'?" the King of Dedede wondered.

* * *

 

" _Champions_!" Princess Peach squealed, throwing some leftover pink glitter in the air from the finishing touches her new dress. She was wearing a rather shocking candy/pink light blue medieval attire with a tight corset, and a pink ribbon tied around her waist in a bow, and some frills her the hem of her outfit with poofy, pink ends on her arms. Peach also wore some shocking makeup to match the colour scheme of the dress, and her hair was stylised in Princess Leia-inspired buns. On her head, she even wore those giant, pointy pink party-shaped hats that princesses and queens used to wear in the 1400s, with an few long ribbons flowing down from it.

Talk about sugar, spice and everything nice! Let's just hope the Inklings or Bowser Jr won't ruin it...

Much later, after the kings had completed Isabelle's pointless task (I bet you can guess how that ended) they returned to the Smash Mansion Common Room to discuss the matter with Peach and Falco.

Peach did a little twirl and curtsied.

" _Champions_?" the penguin King scoffed.

"Have they changed her medication again?" the Kremling King muttered.

"Champions, you know! Like in Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom and Lucina's universe!" Peach produced an old princess storybook that Toadsworth used to read to her as a toddler and showcased the pages to both kings, who, despite being royals themselves, thought it was soppy and cliche.

"Knights of old, jousting for their favourite princess!" she smiled.

Princess Peach seemed to have this whole, medieval vibe going on here. Did Fire Emblem influence her or something?

The kings just rolled their eyes and pulled faces as the damsel sat down on the sofa next to Falco and read her book.

"Jousting?" they asked in unison.

That's when Falco's eyes lit up from the magazine that he was stuck into.

"No, wait! Wrestling! That's why "everyone is here", right?" He suggested.

This wasn't a surprise. Falco Lombardi is known for his sneaky bets and wagers. He always wins. I guess that's one of advantages of formerly being part of a intergalactic gang.

"I... well, I mean we, could do bets on who gets the Smash Mansion remote! Trust me on this. You'll get perks for it, gentlemen."

"Now, ya'll are speakin' mah language!" Dedede raised a fist in the air. "And whichevah champion wins..." He looked over at K. Rool.

"...gets the remote for the whole week!" K. Rool added.

"ONE MONTH!" the King of Dreamland hollered suddenly.

The kings got up from their seats, spat on the palms of their hands and shook hands to seal the deal.

"Done!"

"Da Committeeh's weekleh meetin's at four. Dey won't notice dat we've gon to Lil Mac's Boxin' Ring. Toadstool, ya'll can be da referee," King Dedede said and gave the remote to Princess Peach as he headed for the door.

"Ya'll can keep it 'till I win. Now, if ya'll excuse meh, I gotta find me a champion!"

K. Rool narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to have a talk to _Lucario_ , the Aura Pokemon," he shot back.

Before leaving, the penguin turned around, in mock fear, like Lucario's gonna be able to beat _HIS_ fighter.

"Ooooooooooh!"

So that's that. K. Rool and Dedede were off to pick their champions for the fight of the century! OVER A STUPID CHANNEL CHANGER.

**It's on like Donkey Kong!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Erm, not much to say about this chapter, except I decided to make Falco manage all the bets and gambles to who's going to win, because my brother said I should, because of his character. Also, I wanted Mr. Game & Watch to be mentioned in this, as he's one of the most WTF/underrated fighters in the roster so I thought, "Why not?"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter we meet the champions!**
> 
>  
> 
> **PS. Those "censored" profane words in bold you can probably work out yourself, if you're 13 or older. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR GENERAL AUDIENCES! UGH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's on like Donkey Kong!**

* * *

 

Now, since most of the roster in the tournament had gone to other stages and terrains in the Ultimate World to spar, it was a bit of a challenge to find people. Dedede however, stayed within the radius of the Smash Mansion, after looking, he found Little Mac, the well known champion of the _Punch Out!!_  Boxing tournament (It's wrestling, I know, but whatever) in the Training Area. He was boxing an with the infamous sandbag. You know, the one that looks like Kirby shape-shifted into a one.

Little Mac wasn't very hard to convince, just like the king predicted.

"Sooo, Lil' Mac, would ya'll be mah champion?" He asked.

"Why - should - I?" Little Mac grunted between his final punches and kicks.

King Dedede pretended to sigh, but a cocky grin grew on his face. It was time to try and bamboozle him. Little Mac had stopped punching.

"Oh, here weh go!" he began. "What's in it fa meh? Honestleh! 'Me, me me! I, I, I! Self, self self!' It's onleh _Lucario!_ Da Aura Pokemon."

King Dedede strutted around Little Mac like an exam invigilator, with his hands behind his back.

"If I could, I would Jet hammah his butt mahself, but if you ain't willin', fine."

Then he started making his way towards the automatic door exit.

"I'll just find someone else, someone wid guts!" he shrugged. "I've learned mah lesson. Neva give a scaredeh cuccoo man a job fit for a king!"

Had that done it?

Little Mac did some reminiscing over his career, such as his sessions with Doc Louis, and his titles, victories... WHY SKIP ON THIS ONE?

"HOLD UP! Who said I was _scared_?" Little Mac grinned.

King Dedede smiled, and discreetly landed a dab when the boxer had responded.

* * *

 

I wonder if King K. Rool had any luck?

After a series of travelling from the Unova Pokemon League and Saffron City, K. Rool found Lucario, Red the Pokemon trainer, and the Heel Pokemon himself who was doing various exercises such as push ups, skipping, sit ups etc, in the 1st Pokemon Stadium. He was even wearing sports tape, and a white sports band on his head to emphasise his point.

"Gentlemen, we're having a wrestling match," the Kremling King announced in the empty stadium.

**Big mistake.**

As soon as the tiger heard the word "wrestling," he'd growled happily, and dashed his skipping rope off the stage and was about to tackle K. Rool. Luckily, Lucario, started pushing him back as the Pokemon waved his arms in anguish.

"Incineroar! Bad Kitty!" Red scolded. He turned to K. Rool.

"Well, if _you_ want!"

Then the trainer suddenly ran towards the confused king and proceeded to put him in a headlock.

"What the-! UGH! NO!" K. Rool grunted, wriggling free.

"I need someone to fight FOR me!"

"Oh wait! I'll go get Charizard. I left my bag in the Mansion," Red implied, about to leave. In fact, Falco Lombardi had arrived quietly at the scene from the Mansion.

K. Rool groaned and pulled the trainer back in frustration.

"NOT YOU! _Muscles_!!" he urged, thrusting a pointing finger at Incineroar, who had continued with his jumping jacks.

Lucario spoke up right through Red and Rool's minds. Literally. _"No way! He is a dedicated... um... pacifist._ He humbly put his hands together as if in prayer. _He won't take part in violence of any kind. No matter what he and his manager are OFFERED!"_

*Lucario is the one who's mostly responsible for Incineroar in the tournament, as Red hasn't actually caught him. Cinny probably belongs to the Masked Royal/Professor Kukui anyway.

Now it was the king's turn to bribe.

"Okay, free Pokepuffs and snacks all weekend."

Red raised his eyebrows. Lucario put his hand on his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

_"Hmm... It may not be enough. He's a difficult one to persuade, my friend."_

The blue canine looked at Incineroar, who had begun to start on sit ups.

*Keep in mind that Falco is still here, seeing all this.

"Right, what do you want?" Rool asked through gritted teeth.

_"Hm, you running about for us for today should do it. Get me some chocolate during shifts, please."_

K. Rool huffed.

"Okay, it's a deal," he grumbled, and shook Lucario's paw.

The Kremling stalked towards the teleporter, rubbing his golden belly pompously while smiling to himself.

"Seconds away, Dede ***nuts*** , Round one!" he hissed.

Falco rolled his eyes, watching him leave.

* * *

 

So that's it, ladies and gentlemen! It's **Little Mac Vs Incineroar!** The match is scheduled to begin at 16:00, at the _Punch Out!!_ Boxing Ring during the Perfect Attendence Crew's weekly meetings, that Master Hand and Crazy had assigned them to do.

Meanwhile, the match's referee, Princess Peach, was busy being the current wielder of the star prize of the wrestling match, which was of course, the TV remote itself. She was standing in the Common Room, admiring herself in her mirror, and sorting out her medieval princess makeup and hair. Her best friend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, could've helped her, unfortunately Daisy's a tomboy at heart, and she isn't interested in glitter and tiaras and makeup.

So, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was just there, sorting herself out for the match, when all of a sudden, Princess Lucina of Ylisse came stomping about because some rotten so-and-so had the remote. Lucina furiously threw the pillows of the sofas, looked under the chairs and looked behind the vending machine.

"Which idiot's got the channel-changer?!" she growled, throwing objects about, all higgledy-piggledy.

Peach's eyes widened, as she had the remote, but not because she was being stingy, but for...um... game reasons?

"When I find out who's got it...!" Lucina began, snapping in Peach's ear, then the damsel turned around ans smiled innocently at the warrior princess.

The Peachy Charm. Works every time.

Lucina smiled, and marveled at Peach's new dress.

"Erm.. sorry! Anyways, after all our hard work, we really aced this outfit, didn't we? Give us a twirl!" Lucina smiled, putting her hands on Peach's shoulders.

Princess Peach had hidden the TV remote at the back of her dress, so having to turn around for her mate meant it would be Game Over! She'd put one hand behind her dress to secure the object.

"Oh, um... I can't." she squeaked and started walking backwards towards the exit with her hand behind her back.

"I've got, to... um..."

Lucina put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss a few...um, toads...!" Peach stammered. Then, at that moment, she walked out, and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Is there some sort of weird disease going on because of Dedede and K. Rool's blow ups, because everyone's acting like total psychos_ , Lucina thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The fight is coming soon guys! Stick around for that chapter, cos you don't want to miss what really happened!**
> 
> **So, for Lucario's inclusion in the story, I followed his character, so his speech is in italics, to denote the fact that he speaks telepathically to the other fighters.**
> 
> **Also, I made reference to how he was once seen eating chocolate in an episode, if you can see that LOL. :)**
> 
> **_Again_ with the censorship. K. Rool doesn't now when to control his mouth.**
> 
> **I mentioned that Incineroar and Lucario's relationship is a close one in this story (future stories perhaps?). Lucario has to look after him almost all the time, as he's the latest of this roster, and being a rather brash Pokemon.**
> 
> **(HAHAHAHAAHAHA did you also get that Pokemon: The Series anime reference? XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

The training begins..

* * *

 

After King Dedede had bamboozled Little Mac into fighting "Lucario", he unluckily bumped into the space pilot himself, Falco Lombardi, and it looks as if he was hungry for a little gamble.

"Hey, Triple D! Fancy a flutter?" he sneered.

"Buzz off, ya birdbrain!" Dedede snapped.

"I'll give you odds to ten to one on Little Mac!" he offered.

The penguin's eyes lit up. If it was something he'd do anything for, it was money. As well was food. Okay, well, mostly food.

"Yo mean, if I bet 20 smash coins on Mac, an' he wins, _I get 30 back_?!" he screamed excitedly.

Big mistake, Dedede...

"That a deal?" Falco asked.

The King reached into his robe pocket and fished around for cash, and gave all of it to the scammer himself.

"Don't worry, I'll just take whatever you've got," he smiled. And with that, he took Dedede's money and strutted off, his head held high that he would win yet another bet.

"Ya'll better still, just give meh mah winnin's now!"

Ah. Dedede didn't know who Little Mac was really up against. He'd assumed it was Lucario, as King K. Rool mentioned that he was going to chat to him.

" _Winnings_?" Falco chuckled, raising an eyebrow and leaned towards Dedede.

"Do you think Little Mac could beat **Incineroar**?" He lowered his voice, and walked away.

NATCH! King Dedede's eyes widened like smash balls and he almost broke into a cold sweat.

" _I_ _ncineroar_?!" He whimpered.

King Dedede knew that Heel Pokemon was the newest Pokemon in the roster, and he'd heard and learnt nutty things about that kitty, including the fact that he's apparently he's absolutely gushy when it comes to babies. Or whatever.

But most of the things he knew about Roary were not that nice. The king was still going to go on, though even if he was going to work Little Mac to death!

ALL FOR A STUPID CHANNEL CHANGER!

* * *

 

30 minutes later, King Dedede and Little Mac had left the grounds of the Smash Mansion, and arrived at the Wii Fit Studio for Mac's training. The champion boxer, wasn't bothered about exercising as it was only "Lucario" he was fighting, and not someone like Bayonetta or Ganondorf. He began to trail towards the Spa to spruce himself up a little for battle.

"Um, where do ya'll think you're goin'?" Dedede snapped.

"A warm up, sauna, a swim, a shower and I'm ready for battle!" Mac insisted.

King Dedede main objective here was to make sure that Incineroar loses all of his nine lives, so he could have the remote for the rest of the month. Mac had to push it to the max.

"Aw, hell naw!" he scolded, and forcefully pushed Mac towards the gymnasium, where the fighters actually have their battles in tournament.

"I've gotta intense workout and diet program worked out for ya!"

"What for? I'm only fighting that Aura Pokemon!"

Dedede still hadn't told him. There was a awkward silence between the both of them, as he looked around nervously, away from Little Mac.

 _I feel so, guliteh. Maybeh I should tell 'im.._. Dedede thought.

 _"I am_ only fighting that Aura Pokemon, right?" Mac asked, sounding a little uneasy himself.

The guilty king crossed his arms and looked around. "Of course, you are."

A thousand worries filled King Dedede's brain. Had he really too far with this whole matter with the remote? Now Little Mac was probably going to get himself awfully injured or worse. He almost gave up and left the Wii Fit Studio, but he seemed to hear King K. Rool's mocking laughter in his head, which meant that he didn't go on with the fight, his nemesis would never let him hear the end of it, especially during TV times.

After a while, he knew what had to be done.

The next thing Little Mac knew, he found himself exercising on a fitness bike, while he watched Dedede chomp on a giant watermelon he'd nabbed from the pink puffball earlier. Every once in a while, he'd step up the intensity for Mac to work harder on, like Doc Louis, except Dedede was just a plain ol' lazy scumbag.

Mac must've been on that bike for AGES, because as soon as his round was over, he just about fainted. Unfortunately, the self-proclaimed King grabbed him by the leg and dragged him over to the weights and dumbbells. THAT was 15 minutes, all while Dedede actually ate a whole triple cheeseburger in front of the poor mite's FACE.

Dedede made Mac also run laps around the ENTIRE STAGE, with water included (Dedede ate medium a red velvet cupcake for every lap the boxer ran).

Lastly, was the treadmill challenge, which lasted for only 20 minutes. Mac's "trainer" gulped down a tall glass of coke with lemon and one of those mini umbrellas while he slaved away.

"WORST! ***GASP*** F-FITNESS.. ***HACK* *COUGH*** TRAINER... ***GASP*** EVER!" Mac screamed, trying to catch his breath.

As soon as Dedede drunk his soft drink to the last drop, he threw the glass away, not caring about the smashing noise that followed, and started grilling Little Mac for why he'd turned off the treadmill.

"Well, come on!" Dedede mocked, watching Mac hysterically breathe, gasp and cough. OMG! If you'd had seen poor Mac, he looked as if he'd taken a bath in _human sweat_ without even exercising!

"Do ya'll think dat Pokemon's restin'?" He leaned in towards a sapped Mac.

"Da **HEEL** Pokemon, dat is!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out which Pokemon he meant. Mac's eyes grew big like smash balls, and he looked as if he was going to CRY.

" ** _INCINEROAR?!_** " he howled, his voice echoing throughout the Studio.

He sounded like a outraged Decidueye and Primarina when they'd found out that their best friend had made it into the tournament.

Little Mac buried his face in his hands and suddenly collasped onto the floor, like he was having a seizure.

Dedede giggled nervously. _Phew! Well, now dat's taken care of._

* * *

 

Somewhere else in the World of Light, King K. Rool had agreed to be Incineroar and his friend, Lucario's personal slave for 24 hours in exchange for Incineroar battling Little Mac.

It was a nice summer's day. The birds were tweeting, and wispy white clouds floated over them like marshmallows. The two of them were lazing about in the warm sun in Mushroom Kingdom U. The fiery tiger had stretched himself out in a hammock, in the ultimate position of relaxation, (btw, he'd turned the heat intensity of his belt down to a mere flicker so he wouldn't damage the sheets so don't worry!) with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He was quietly purring to himself, relishing the summer heat. Whilst Lucario was sitting down, leaning against a little green hill, "meditating" (that what _he_ says).

The King had already gotten both pokemon their poke-puffs and favourite things out for them. K. Rool stood in front of them, waiting for their next command, and most importantly, wishing them dead.

Lucario opened an eye and looked up at the Kremling Kommander (Kremling Retainer, more like).

 _"Rooool,_ " Lucario seemed to whine like a spoilt brat.

"Yes, Master Lucario?" the King smiled through gritted teeth.

 _"Could you pass me my special chocolate, pleeeeeaaase?"_ he moaned.

He did as he was asked, and almost threw the chocolate at Lucario's face on purpose. However, he had reason for why he had to do this for them.

 _"Thank you very much,_ " he beamed, and the blue canine climbed into the hammock next to the buff kitty.

 _This has gone on LONG ENOUGH!_ K. Rool thought. But then he stopped, as he suddenly remembered that Lucario was probably reading his thoughts.

"Aren't you _forgetting_ something?" he demanded.

The Gen VII Pokemon and the Gen IV Pokemon looked at each other for a moment, and looked back at their slave, well, just acting really dopey really.

"A little something beginning with the letter _P_?"

_"Ummm..."_

"Roar, roar!" Incineroar rumbled rather adorably, and waved his paw.

Lucario's eyes lit up. _"Ah, you're right! Cinny wants popcorn, K. Rool. Three bags, please."_

Incineroar winked at the kremling as Lucario giggled.

King K. Rool gave a HUGE eye roll. He was just about SICK AND TIRED of the both of them. ALL THIS FOR A STU- okay, I think I've made that joke too many times now.

Back at the Smash Mansion, Princess Peach was still rocking that new medieval look of hers, in her shared bedroom with Daisy applying makeup to her face for what seemed like the 3rd time today.

That's when the Princess of Sarasaland herself entered the room to talk to see Peach. Let me tell you why.

Since K. Rool had to volunteer to be Lucario and Incineroar's personal slave, it meant that he would have to spend his OWN MONEY in order to buy anything the pokemon wanted. Unfortunately, he is "a bit skint" and doesn't have the money to buy stuff for them (yeah, right!), so he goes and begs Princess Daisy to get her friend Peach to give her money to give K. Rool to provide for those dopey pokemon. In return for Daisy's errands, he'd have to give Daisy a week's supply of bananas (seriously?). However, again, all this nonsense with her having to ask Peach for cash meant that Daisy would have to find a way to pay her back for all the money she takes from Peach.

Get it?

I know, it's complicated.

Daisy went to where Peach was sitting near her dresser, refreshing her makeup.

"Princess Peach Toadstool," she whispered, "we've both known each other for many years, and during those times, we've become, well, Royal buddies! We always will be, won't we?"

"Aw, how sweet of you, Daisy! Of course we always will!" Peach gushed.

"Soooooooo... could you please lend us some funds?" Daisy asked nervously.

Daisy could see frown lines on Peach's powdery forehead.

"What for?" Peach inquired sternly, while baking her face.

*If you saw the last adventure, you know what Daisy can be like when it comes to deals and stuff. She's almost as bad as Falco! Actually, no he's worse.

"It goes a little something like this: Lucario is getting Incineroar, the newest pokemon in the roster, to be King K. Rool's champion. Now, all that crocodile has to do in return for that, is that he has to buy anything they want, till he wins."

"So?"

"I've got other ideas. I'm really determined to get my little hands on that precious remote," Daisy hissed like an evil genius.

Oh, here we go...

"Since I'm running errands for K. Rool, like he is for his Cinny, I'LL...I mean, _we'll_ get the channel changer for the WHOLE MONTH, in return. And when we don't want it, we can rent it out... for cash."

Peach stopped making herself look like a clown and raised her eyebrows. She'd do anything for her best friend, and since she too would get some perks out if it, so why not?

"And, I still get a loan back?" she turned to Daisy.

Daisy nodded.

"Well, I suppose so..."

Princess Peach got up from her dresser on her side of their shared bedroom to find her secret money bank.

"Don't look!" she'd instructed.

Daisy did covered her eyes with one hand, while Peach got the dough out. The princess got her favourite heart-shaped pillow from her bed and opened the pink zipper, and inside were some of her life savings (BTW, Daisy had uncovered her eyes while her friend's back was turned for that part, and she covered them quickly after).

Peach shook her crown-shaped money bank, however, all that was emptied out onto the bed were a few loose coins and bits of paper.

Daisy cringed as she bit her lip. _Oh, maaann... I forgot!_

"Hm? What are all these? I.O.Us? Who's been at my money?" Peach questioned, very puzzled and opened one of folded pieces of paper and read it out loud.

" _I.O.U 20 smash coins_...? **DAISYY!** " Peach yelled.

"Erm, hehehehe... I-I'll pay you back! Promise! Later!" Daisy panicked as he frantically grabbed the remaining coins on the bed while she made a run for it.

Peach glared at her like a hawk as she watched her leave, threw the I.O.U note down in anger and folded her arms.

So, it looks as if K. Rool and King Dedede aren't the only ones after the Mansion TV remote, as Princess Daisy "joins the battle"!

Some people never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter it all goes down, peeps!**
> 
> **The Ultimate Battle between King K. Rool & Incineroar VS King Dedede**
> 
> **This chapter was fun to do!**
> 
> **I made reference to how so many people were disappointed that Incineroar got into Smash instead of Decidueye, but according to Sakurai, he almost did make the cut! Also, I heard back when Sun & Moon was being revealed, Litten's final evolution got SO MUCH BACKLASH, so I understand why he wanted to give that buff kitty the love and affection that he needs!**
> 
> **COMING FROM ME! HE'S A GOOD CATO! ^_^**
> 
> **Okay, I'm done fangirling.**
> 
> **I love Lucario and Incineroar's little alliance/friendship they have going on here, though. And Dedede is butthole to Little Mac.**
> 
> **GET READY FOR WHAT'S COMING NEXT!**


	6. Chapter 6

THIS. IS. IT.

Who'll get the remote for the whole month? Daisy? K. Rool? Dedede? Or maybe a few others get caught up in the midst of things...

**The time is now.**

* * *

 

3:55pm.

At the _Punch Out!!_ Boxing Ring Stage.

Just about **5 minutes** away from the showdown between the Heel Pokemon and the little champion boxer.

"Preparations" were being made there. And when I mean by "preparations", it was really just the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, trying to wrap some new ribbon around the battle ring for the fight. Nana and Popo are both the youngest kids in the tourney, and almost everyone in the roster treat them like they're 3-year-olds while they don't like being fussed over. Well, if they keep crying and having meltdowns every time they lose a match, you'd start commiserating with them! I guess that's why they took matters into their own hands and tried to contribute to the fight.

"We're not _BABIES_!" they would whine.

Anyways, so the children were absent-mindedly wrapping some the ribbon around these poles in the ring, and Falco happened to arrive at the scene.

Okay, so what he _really_ wanted a another bet from them. He knew that the Ice climbers could be rather naive and simple-minded, as they were like, what, 6 or 7 years old? Placing bets on the win with them will be equivalent to taking candy from a baby.

"What are you two doing?!" Falco demanded. "It's supposed to be around the ring, you punks!"

The children turned around to see the space pilot, and smiled like little angels as he snatched the ribbon tape off them and wrapped it back.

Now it was the time to strike.

"Pity you two haven't got any money. If you could bet on Little Mac, I'd give you great odds," Falco grinned fiendishly, hoping they would take the bait. They did, of course.

The Climbers looked at each other and then looked up at Falco.

"We've got 50 coins!" the both of them said in unison with glee, as if offering money to a cunning scammer was _totally_ normal and not risky.

"Awww! Why didn't you say?!" Falco crooned, sounding like a nursery school teacher. "Where is it, you cute little nuggets?"

"It's in our bank book!"

Big mistake, You guys.

Before you could say, "Final Destination" Falco had already put the ribbon used for the ring to good use.

By tying up the poor, innocent little kids against a pole with it. They didn't seem to mind though. Popo and Nana found this whole little situation rather amusing, and they giggled and laughed like hysterical chipmunks.

I bet they're going to be stuck against that pole for a while, as the rest of the roster where either around the Ultimate World, or they did give a hoot for the fight.

Back at the Mansion, Lucina had given up on finding the remote (that Peach had) and had decided to go and watch a bloodshed brawl between a short boxer and an unruly carnivore (?).

That's when the Mushroom Princess herself appeared behind her.

"Hey, Lucy!" she called.

"Not now, Peach," Lucina grumbled. "If I can't watch a bit of television, I'll just have to go to the fight. I could do with a laugh."

Princess Peach smiled really big all of a sudden.

"Just a minute! How about a little wager?" she offered.

I knew it. This is all Falco's fault. With him and his pointless bets and wagers. Look what he's done to poor Peach! He'll infect the rest of the roster soon if they're not careful. Just like the Ice Climbers.

Lucina put her hands on her hips in frustration."Ugh! Not _you_ as well! I've had enough of of Falco and his foolish deals!"

"Ah! But that's where I come in. I have something even better than what he can offer!"

"Peach, believe me. You haven't anything that I'd be the slightest bit interested in."

I bet you can guess what happened next.

* * *

 

3:59pm.

At the _Punch Out!!_ Boxing Ring Stage.

About **60 seconds** until it all goes down!

The ring had been all wrapped up properly by Red the Pokemon Trainer (who saw the Ice Climbers tied up and knew that Falco had been up to no good) and a few fighters had showed up for the showdown. The lights had been shone brightly towards the ring, however, there was nobody else in the audience seats apart from the champions and the others.

King Dedede had pushed a slightly-wimpish Little Mac to the ring, while Lucario and Incineroar where there, unfortunately, the Heel Pokemon himself was also having last minute jitters on whether to fight him.

*This next bit of dialogue shows Incineroar talking to Lucario, however, he's not really speaking English. This is a translation.

_"Are you kidding me? You'd said he'd be so cuccoo to fight me that he'd never show up!"_

_"Yeah, but..."_

_"But, at the same time, why would I fight him? He's pathetic! I do feel sorry for him though."_

Lucario was dabbing Incineroar's face with a towel while they discussed the matter. They looked over at Dedede with Mac, who forcefully took off his pink hoodie off him.

_"I bet Dedede's making him fight against his own will!"_

He sighed and contiuned to dab the kitty's face.

_"Okay, so I MIGHT of made a slight miscalculation on that one."_

_"Slight?! You know very well I can't fight this guy!"_

_"Look Cinny, just bluff it out!"_

King Dedede looked as if he was grilling some last minute tips or useless advice to Mac, because he seemed to be yelling something incoherent at him, while Mac just stood in front on him, looking as if he wanted to give up on life.

_"Just look at him! He's wobbling like a jelly. He's bound to back down. Trust me."_

Lucario finished getting him ready. He threw the towel over his shoulder and very briefly stroked the Heel Pokemon's furry cheek, making him purr for like 2 seconds. One of Roary's biggest weaknesses is that he loves scratches under the chin. Take notes, people.

Then he was shoved into under the ring after 2 seconds of comfort.

The fighters present at the fight were:

Princess Daisy (her evil plan to swipe the remote)

Princess Peach (referee)

Lucina (Peach's bet)

Red the Pokemon Trainer (responsible for Incineroar, well, kind of.)

Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana (?)

King Dedede (Mac's trainer)

King K. Rool (Cinny's "trainer")

King Bowser (he has to support his bestie)

Falco (to scam everyone)

Lucario (mainly responsible for Incineroar)

Memories are made of this.

**Little Mac VS Incineroar. Let's go.**

"Hey, you kids better step back if you wanna be splattered by his blood!" Falco teased, pointing at Incineroar.

That statement was aimed at the Ice Climbers, who covered their faces and whimpered in fear, while Daisy comforted them and glared at the pilot.

K. Rool and Dedede wished the champions luck.

The spectators were all fired up and ready for another fight, even though they were all going to get in trouble for unauthorised fighting, and not for training purposes.

"Champions!" Peach announced, standing in the middle of the ring, and held both Cinny and Mac's arms just like after a wrestling match. "When I, the fair lady of this round drop my hanky, this battle will..."

Peach lets go of the champions' arms and as they go to their corners, she takes the handkerchief from her tall hat.

 **"Commence...!"** she echoed and seemingly dropped the hanky in slow motion and walked away.

Dedede and K. Rool smirked at each other as once again, they heard Master Hand's voice in their heads.

**3...2...1... GO!**

Well, the battle was off to a cowardly start.

Cinny first of all, tried to yell an almighty "INCINI!" as he always does when about to battle, but it came out wrong, like a dog whimper or whatever. King Dedede nervously cheered for Little Mac, while he circled around the cat, legs shaking and all.

"Come on, mash him up!" Falco yelled.

"What are you waiting for, you scaredy cat? GO FOR IT!" K. Rool screamed.

"It's ONLY _Tiny Mac_! You can duff him up real easy!" Daisy hollered, pounding her fists.

"Go on, punch him or something!" Dedede wailed in desperation. He too, was feeling sorry for Little Mac, having to fight against his own will, just for Dedede to win the remote for the month. To be honest, Mac should get his share of the remote, if he's doing all this for the king.

"NO MERCY, ROARY!" Red screeched.

"Use Cross Chop or something!"

"Turn into Giga Mac!"

Nothing happened. Both champions still wouldn't lay a finger on each other, they just continued to circle around each other around the ring like crabs. This was rather spectacular sight; NO ONE had ever seen Incineroar nervous before, or refusing to fight (well, except if he had to fight someone "weak" like Jigglepuff or someone he finds puny opponents rather boring) and Little Mac is always up for a challenge.

The spectators continued to yell at them to brawl, but all they got was Mac trying to wave his fists around in a mocking fashion, while Roary was jumping up an down, "intimidatingly" like a leprechaun.

It was very clear that they didn't want to hurt each other over a stupid channel changer.

Popo and Nana frightfully leaned into Dedede.

"Will they be alright?" they asked him.

The self-proclaimed King of Dreamland licked his dry lips and went red slightly and tried to smile.

"Whatever happens, I'll look after 'im..." he reassured them. But then his voice wavered.

Looking back, he thought it was just going to be all him VS. King K. Rool, he now thought it was a bad idea to drag other characters into their beef they've had since August. It was unfair, having to get them fight for them, but since nobody wanted him and Rool fighting again (because of Master Hand and the tournament's sake) they'd turned to this. And it had totally backfired.

_I went too far..._

The battle was completely pointless at this point. Dedede knew if that the Original 12 (who are having their meeting with no knowledge of the events) found out about this, both Kings were going to lose their places in the Tourney for an unauthorised battle. Or worse.

Lost in his thoughts, he began to notice there was at least a little bit of action in the ring.

Turns out Incineroar had decided to roar and growl hysterically at Little Mac to scare him, which sorta seemed to be working, as he would often retreat back to his corner or tremble like a jelly.

Little Mac gritted his teeth and made a horrible face in retaliation, but to be honest, he looked constipated.

The spectators continued grilling the both of them for physical contact, with K. Rool, Red and Bowser howling at them like wolves, Daisy jumping and banging like Bowser Jr. in a tantrum, Falco prancing about, waving everyone's money in the air like there was no tomorrow, with Dedede standing in the middle, staring at the mess he'd made.

It was complete and utter chaos.

 ** _"IIIIINNNCINEROOOOOARRR!!"_** the Heel Pokemon roared, and waved his arms and jumped about, just to gain attention from the audience like the show-off he was.

Mac couldn't even lay a finger on him, with the cat growling and stomping about the ring.

Okay, so he wasn't really acting scary towards the boxer anymore, he was just being really silly. At some point he stuck his his giant, pink tongue, with his eyes all derp, out while he cried to entertain the Ice Climbers, (he's supposedly mad about children, eh?) but they just let out a high pitched scream and ran away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhhhh!"

King Dedede watched the tiny tots run away from the scene.

 _I guess it's time ta call it off. King K._ ***female dog*** _can marreh da remote if 'e wants to._ He thought.

* * *

 

Concurrently, during all the madness, the Perfect attendance crew were residing in the Mansion Conference room, chilling out and having their meeting while sipping cups of tea. Isabelle and Palutena were also there, I guess, because of how they tried to contribute to K. Rool and Dedede's little escapade.

"Lovely peaceful day..." Isabelle sighed, sipping her hot drink. "No rows, no aggro... you see, modern discipline really-"

That's when the secretary saw the last person she expected to walk in to disrupt the meeting... King Dedede of course!

"Hey, ya'll can carry on as if I ain't here. It shouldn't be a problem. No one evah listens to me anehway," Dedede walked in, and pushed past Captain Falcon who was leaning against the table, with a mug. King Dedede scanned the room.

The Goddess of Light Palutena narrowed her eyes at him. "Dedede, what's going on?" she asked sternly.

"Nothin'," Dedede shrugged. "Erm, do ya'll know where Dr. Mario is?"

" _Dr. Mario_?!" his plumber alter ego exclaimed.

"Ugh, what have you done?" Samus sighed and rolled her eyes.

The king of Dreamland tried very hard to be casual, but it was tough, considering the circumstances.

"I told ya'll, nothin'. But, don't believe lil' innocent Triple D."

He went across the room to look inside filing cabinet to see if he could find a First-Aid Kit instead.

"...Go on, get da lie detector, da truth drugs... da thumb screws."

He turned to look at everyone in the room, who were now glaring at him.

" _Dedede_!!" they scolded in unison (well, except Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Kirby).

Dedede decided that now it was the time to implicitly come clean to them.

"How typical. I ain't doin' nothin'. Every other fighter in dis here World could be involved in armed revolution, but who gets put on blast for it...? Lil' ol me." he lamented.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room.

However, it took Mario about 2 seconds to find out what was going on, and in that retrospect, he spat out the remaining hot tea he had at his poor brother like a water gun.

" _ARMED REVOLUTION_?!" he shrilled, and slammed his cup onto the table, and legged it out of the Conference Room, with Dedede and the others dashed after him (it was hard for Luigi, still trying to wipe off the tea he had all over himself).

* * *

 

Within practically 3 minutes, The Originals, Palutena, Isabelle and Dedede had arrived at the scene, and found Little Mac and Incineroar who STILL hadn't laid a finger on one another, and had continued to circle around the ring fearfully, with their fists raised. The spectators and Falco were still forcing them to brawl, though it looked as if they were getting fed up of the champions' shenanigans.

This wrestling match was very well a complete and utter _FLOP!_

"What the-!" Isabelle yelled.

When Falco turned and saw the unexpected audience, he was like, "Hey, you guys can't stop this battle! There's bets on!"

"I'm not surprised," his partner, Fox McCloud, scoffed.

Little Mac and Incineroar saw the Originals, and smiled at them nervously.

"Um... actually Cinny, do you prefer, to um, thumb wrestle?" Little Mac asked rather shyly.

A toothy grin grew on the kitty's face, and he nodded vigorously.

"Incin, incin!" ( _"Yes, yes!"_ )

Then Little Mac's face lit up. He finally had a chance to end this NIGHTMARE once and for all.

"Actually, d'know what? Do you want to come and meet my mentor and long-time friend, Doc Louis? I'm sure you two will pretty much hit it off!"

Lucario, K. Rool and Red glared at them and tried to get their attention, but both fighters ignored them.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! _Where you think you two are going_?" the Kremling demanded.

"You up for it?"

The Heel Pokemon agreed and they exited the Boxing Ring Stage, back to the Mansion, ultimately terminating the "wrestling match".

"Oh, _COME ON_!" Bowser growled.

"But what about the _FIGHT_?!" Falco whined.

"Finished!" Peach sighed monotonously. She obviously thought that the fight was a waste everyone's time. However, K. Rool was furious.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that means all bets are off! I keep the money." Falco declared.

Told you he was a scammer!

The Originals & Dedede just stared at them in disbelief as they all began to argue.

 _"WHAT? Heck no!"_ Lucario rowed.

"Um, heck _yes_!"

"Speaking of money..." Peach grumbled, arms folded and confronted Daisy.

"I want mine back NOW, Daisy!"

The Princess of Sarasaland scoffed and scowled at her friend.

"You ain't getting no cash back. Not until that channel changer's in my hands," she said ominously, which almost startled the mushroom princess.

King K. Rool got in on the action, too. Like I said before, he was absolutely steamed at this whole situation.

"EXCUSE ME, LITTLE MISS FLOWER-HEAD!" K. Rool howled right in the Princess's face, and practically knocked Peach to the floor.

"Have you forgotten YOU and I had a _deal_?! You'd provide me cash for that _SLEAZY_ blue mutt and that _PATHETIC_ flaming pussycat!"

_"Say that again..."_

"YOU HEARD!"

The kremling threw a hissy fit, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, well, I've got different preferences. I lied. Why would I want your 1-month-old banana stash you nabbed from the Kongs? And when I mean preferences... I mean the _REMOTE_!" Daisy roared.

"THIS WAS BETWEEN **DEDEDE** AND **I**! Ugh! I NEVER should've got any of you involved in all this! THE. REMOTE. BELONGS. TO. ME!"

Daisy's face must be full of crocodile saliva right now.

"Well, NONE of you can have the remote, because _I've got it_!" Lucina announced, and climbed into the wrestling ring, raising the sacred trophy above her head.

They all climbed in after Lucina, and it all went from there.

**"GIMME GIMME, GIMME!"**

**"HOW DID YOU GET THAT BEAUTIFUL THING?!"**

_**"GIVE IT HERE!"** _

**"OI, YOU'VE HAD IT LONG ENOUGH!"**

**"JUNIOR AND I NEED TO WATCH THE REST OF _GODZILLA_!"**

**"WELL, I NEED TO WATCH MY _ORIGINS_ MOVIE!"**

_**"I NEED TO WATCH THE MOVIE WHERE I DIED IN FRONT OF ASH!"** _

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE REMOTE IS MINE!"**

**"I HAVEN'T HAD IT AT ALL!"**

**_"DONKEY KONG COUNTRY_ FTW!"**

etc, etc, etc.

The Originals stood on the sidelines and watched the hullabaloo unfold.

Mario sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, sobbing, wondering whether he should pack his bags and leave the World Of Smash for eternity or stay having to deal with a bunch of loonies until the Tournament celebrates its centennial year, as Palutena, Isabelle and Luigi comforted him. Donkey Kong cheered jokingly, only to be jabbed in the ribs by Samus. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby just stared into oblivion. Or maybe they were thinking the same as the plumbers.

King Dedede just folded his arms and tried very hard to burst into peals of laughter.

I know I've made this joke too many times, but...

ALL THIS FOR A STUPID CHANNEL CHANGER.

"EVERYONE! All of you! Stop this nonsense right now!" Palutena tried to scold.

"Ya'll should get 'em to write nice things 'bout each other," Dedede suggested. "Ten nice things."

He shot the Goddess an artificial smile at her, and Palutena couldn't help but smile back.

Mario had stopped weeping. He got up from his feet, and stomped towards the fight.

" _EVERYONE, A-PLEASE, CALM-A DOWN, **NOW**_!" Mario screeched like Ridley.

That brought the fight to a standstill. Princess Peach stared at her almost-boyfriend worriedly, clutching the remote. He'd never seen Mario this angry before.

"Princess Peach Toadstool," he began, and thrust a hand out at her. "Changer, please."

The other fighters gaped at Peach, and shook their heads vigorously and prayed not to give it to him.

"No, Peach, don't give it to him!"

"Please no!"

"No. Just no."

"Don't you dare do it."

What was the point? Peach just did was Mario was asked, regardless of their pleads.

Of course, they were all outraged at this.

"AWWW! Peach! Do you know what you have just _DONE_!?" Falco whined.

 _"PEEEAAACHHH!"_ Lucario cried like a toddler.

"Goody Goody Gumdrops!" Daisy and Bowser mocked. "You're such a Goody Goody!"

"Oh for Arceus' SAAKEEE-ARGH!" Red moaned over dramatically.

"What else could I do?!" Peach tried to warn them.

But they all just mocked Peach and imitated her timid actions. Normally, no-one would dare to do anything like this, but they were stropping on the account of the remote.

Mario walked back to where the the Originals were and handed the remote to Palutena.

"I, am-eh, at a loss for eh, words." Mario said. "If-a Master Hand could-a see eh, all of you now, he'd-a turn-a you into eh, puppet fighters or WORSE!"

They secretly trembled at that. No-one wanted to repeat the horrors of Galeem and Dharkon's invasion, in which everyone was killed. Pretty serious and psychological stuff.

The Originals nodded in agreement.

"Like Mario said, this is disgraceful behaviour." the Goddess echoed.

"There's only one person out of all of you who deserves this."

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, King Bowser, Lucario the Aura Pokemon, Red the Pokemon Trainer, Falco Lombardi, King K. Rool, and Princess Lucina smirked and folded their arms in confidence. Then they heard the name of the very first person who started all the drama in the first place...

Palutena looked over to Dedede, and gave he a wink and smile.

"King Dedede of Dreamland...?"

"Why, thank ya'll vereh much!" he said smugly, and took the remote from her as the others watched enviously.

K. Rool looked as if he was going to BLOW A FUSE. Red veins grew on his head, and he shook uncontrollably. His large, bloodshot eye looked even redder than ever.

" _Are. You._ ***banging*** _KIDDING ME?!_ " he hissed.

"I guess I have to be happy for him," Bowser shrugged, suppressing a grin.

" _Why him_?" Daisy asked.

Everyone's mouths were wide open. Well, they shouldn't be surprised anyway. It started off to be Dedede and K. Rool's beef, after all. Dragging innocent bystanders like Popo and Nana into it wasn't fair!

King Dedede turned to them, still grinning at them in triumph, especially to his nemesis. It looks as if he won that "fight" after all.

"I'm sorreh, but I can't stay here, ya'll," he announced. Then a devilish smile grew on his face.

"I gotta go ask Little Mac and Cinny if they wanna watch some wrestling wid me! "HEH, HEH, HEH. HEH, HEH HEEHH!"

And with that, he turned around, and sprinted towards the exit waving the remote in the air, laughing, while the Originals watched him leave, and the rest yelled at him in frustration.

 _ **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIISSS!!!!"**_  K. Rool let out an ear-popping growl.

King Dedede - **1**

King K. Rool - **0**

* * *

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past sill unnamed_

_Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

_Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

 

_On that day, when the sky fell away_

_Our world came to an end_

_In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?_

_Glimmering shadows_

 

_Silence grows, in the spaces between_

_stretching out beyond time_

_Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice_

_f_   _lickering through the void_

 

_These little sparks, cling on to life,_

_everyone caught in the struggle,_

_And then the storms of change, they fan the flames_

_scattering ashes to the wind_

 

_Every soul contains a whisper of light_

_gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_

_No escape, no greater fate to be made_

_In the end, the chains of time will not break_

 

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

_Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

_Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

 

_As fate spins a thread without end,_

_new life draws its first breath,_

_Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past,_

_where destiny holds fast,_

 

_Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_

_everyone caught in the struggle,_

_This is the day we finally find our way_

_stepping into our tomorrow_

 

_Every soul contains a whisper of light_

_growing louder as it calls to unite_

_From the distance sings a chorus of souls_

_rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

 

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

_Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

_Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This has got to be the best story I've written by far. Almost everyone in this story acts like even bigger buttholes like they did in Two Timing Villager. Well, Dedede and Rool are the bigger buttholes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I know Lucario and a few others are a little out of character, but again, comedic purposes.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Looks like Lil' Mac and Cinny are friends now.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I also made a few references to a few movies based on the Pokemon franchise, and a short-lived CGI television series. See if you can guess.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Again with the curse words. I'm so sorry.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Did you see the score board at the end? Perhaps for my stories, for Dedede and K. Rool's ongoing beef, whoever proves victorious at the end gets a point.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Stay tuned for more stories...!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope.**

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't own Smash Ultimate.**


End file.
